Opposites Attract
by Damned Drawings
Summary: Everything has a polar opposite, right? Yes, yes, everything does. Even the Nine-Tails. Not completely opposite, but the appearance of a female Kyuubi leads to some odd conflicts, as the two, while stuck in their containment objects, suddenly collide in the middle of the void they are doomed to stay in. The containers are destroyed, and the two must decide what exactly they'll do.


IN AN ENDLESS VOID...

A cage floats through the blackness, within it a beast much too large for said container. That was part of it's punishment, spending eternity stuffed in a tiny cage, floating through a dark void with nothing to do. It had long ceased it's roaring, and now lies quietly in its cage, it's nine tails whipping about in anger.

IN THE SAME VOID, ABOUT FIVE FEET AWAY...

A metal coffin floats through the blackness, within it a beast a bit too small for said container. The excess space is filled with extremely sharp needles. This is part of it's punishment, doomed to float eternally in this container, constantly injected with pain-inducing toxins from the needles. It had long since ceased it's screaming, and instead lies in a catatonic state, it's tails bound by golden razor wire. Three holes in the coffin allow the endless streams of blood to flow out of the metal box.

The male Kyuubi raised it's head, sensing something. He looked around, spotting a metal box a small distance away. He reached out with a tendril of energy, and found it blocked by a field of chakra identical to his own. His eyes widened slightly in confusion. He reached out with another tendril, and a similar tendril smacked his away. He became slightly annoyed, but this was overcome with a sense of curiosity. His mind began formulating a plan, as he noticed a hole in the side of the box. If he could get the two containers to collide hard enough... _No, that plan is idiotic._ He sighed, once again reaching out with his energy. When the other tendril came to stop him, he wrapped his around it, hooking it to his own, then pulled with all of his unlimited might. The other container came darting to him, slamming into his own with a loud, echoing WHAM!

The female Kyuubi awoke with a jolt, the jerking motion causing a cluster of the needles stuck in her coffin to jam deeply into her arm. Had she not become accustomed to such pain, she would have screamed and flailed around a lot. She looked out one of the holes in her containment to see a red eye staring back at her. She glared back, slightly confused as to who it could possibly be. She noticed that some kind of energy tendril was in a miniature wrestling match with one of her own, and she retracted her own as a kind of surrender. She looked around the rim of the hole, and found that some tiny cracks were forming in the metal. She immediately shoved a huge burst of chakra into the crack, attempting to widen the gap. This proved nearly impossible, that is, until the other being shoved it's own chakra into the same crack, the two being's combined energy tearing the gap completely in half, creating a huge hole in the metal container. The female Kyuubi proceeded to begin tearing the coffin to shreds, the lack of protective magic over the box leaving it all so vulnerable to her power. She was soon completely out of the coffin, slashing about with her claws with a newly freed rage. The coffin was turned to dust by her attacking, and she was left floating in the void, satisfied with the destruction of her containment vessel. She was snapped out of her fit of anger by a loud "Ahem." and a chuckle. She turned to be greeted by the male Kyuubi, who was gesturing to his own container with a grin. She observed the cage's design, floating in circles around the large container to get a better look, then took a wild slash at the weakest looking bar. Her claws bounced harmlessly off of the cage, and she growled. "What the hell is this thing made of?" She hissed, and the being inside the cage laughed. "It's just an average cage, but it's magically protected. Nothing can break it." The female Kyuubi wrapped her hand around one of the bars, and pumped chakra through her palm into the bar. It was reflected back into her face in an instant, earning a yelp. She roared and cursed, spitting lines of profanity in every direction while the male Kyuubi laughed right in her face. She charged at the cage, blasting wave after wave of pure hatred at the bars, becoming increasingly enraged when it showed no effect. After a few minutes of this, however, the cage began to steam, and small curly wisps of smoke began flowing out of the cage's bars. After about an hour, the first bar exploded into metallic shards, shooting pointy slivers in every direction. The male Kyuubi joined in, and soon a hole formed in the cage, allowing the larger beast to step out of the container. He drew himself up t his full height, cracking his back and knuckles and smiling down at the slightly smaller female Kyuubi. She glared back up at him, and floated a few inches off of where the ground would be to be at equal eye level with him. The two evil beings stood in silence for a moment, until the male Kyuubi cracked his neck and simply said "What now?"


End file.
